This invention relates to a fabric-softening composition. More particularly, this invention relates to a polymeric film that softens and prevents static electricity.
Certain chemical compounds have long been known in the art to possess the desired quality of imparting softness to textile fabrics. The quality of "softness" or being "soft" is well defined in the art, and, as used herein, means that quality of the treated fabric whereby its handle or texture is smooth, pliable, and fluffy, and not rough or scratchy to the touch. Known generally as "fabric softeners", these compounds have long been used by housewives in the laundry and by the textile industry to soften a finished fabric.
Additionally, many of these compounds act to reduce the "static cling" of the treated fabrics. Static cling is generally the phenomenon of a fabric adhering to another object or to parts of itself as a result of static electrical charges located on the surface of the fabric. It can also involve the adherence of lint, dust, and other undesired substances to the fabric due to these static charges. It is noticeably present in unsoftened fabrics that are freshly washed and dried in an automatic dryer. By softening and reducing the static cling of a fabric, it is more comfortable when worn. Such treated fabrics additionally are easier to iron, and have fewer hard-to-iron wrinkles.
Generally, fabric softeners are used in the rinse cycle of an automatic clothes washer and liquid, powder, tablet, and granular formulations are known for such use.